Ballora
:For info on Ballora's Mini counterpart click here Ballora is an Animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location . She resembles a ballerina. Appearance Ballora is a humanoid ballerina Animatronic, and has a curve body and light colored skin. She has large eyelashes, purple hair and very sharp teeth. Like the Toy Animatronics, she also has blushed cheeks. She wears a purple leotard, bluish pink tutu, and golden ballet slippers. She has always her eyes closed, but from in-game jumpscares you can tell her eyes are bright purple. Role in Sister Location Ballora is located in the Ballora Gallery along with her Minireenas. She is hired for birthday parties to encourage kids to "get fit and enjoy pizza". ---- She is first seen on her stage on Night 1 where the player must give her a controlled shock to get her back on her stage. ---- During Night 2 the player will first have to give her a controlled shock. When they turn on the lights, Ballora will be standing in the shadows close to the window. The player must then crawl through the Ballora Gallery to reboot the system manually. She will walk around the room playing her music, trying to find the player. In the mobile version, her music became short and only repeat the same first few notes of her song in Ballora Gallery. ---- BALLORA'S MUSIC: ---- In Night 3, when the player looks at Ballora's stage, her various body parts will be held up by the Minireenas. ---- In Night 4 she is seen getting Scooped while the player is stuck in the springlock suit. ---- During Night 5 the player will be led to the Scooping Room by Ennard (as Circus Baby), where they can see the mangled animatronic bodies, including Ballora's, lying on the floor in front of the Scooper. ---- Ballora returns in the Custom Night. She approaches from the East and West hall. You must listen for her music to know which she is coming from. You then must shut the appropriate door and wait for her to leave. When her music goes away it is safe for you to open the door. If you don't shut the door in time or shut the wrong door, Ballora will jumpscare you but without opening her face. She is always the one who jumpscares you when you run out of power, similar to Freddy from FNaF 1. You can only see static in the camera of the East and West Hallway when Ballora is in one of the halls. Dialogue Why do you hide inside your walls, when there is music inside my halls? All I see is an empty room. No more joy, an empty tomb. It's so good to sing all day, to dance, to spin, to fly away. Is someone there? Is it time for the show? I can hear someone creeping through my room. Perhaps not. - Ballora Description A Little Girl who pleading with her father to let her play with a new toy, unaware of the dangers involved. Trivia *Ballora and Circus Baby are the only characters that appear very human; the Minireena and BidyBab characters are less human, and appear more doll-like. *Ballora is the only "main" animatronic not to have any counterparts or mentions in any previous games. *Circus Baby, Ballora, BidyBab, Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy are the only animatronics with voice actors. *When Ballora does her distant singing the tune she sings in shares a resemblance to the song "By Baby Bunting". **Ballora's song is written by her voice actor, Michella Moss. *Since Ballora keeps her eyes closed, she cannot see the player, and relies on hearing. However, during her jumpscare, her face plates open to reveal she has small eyes with purple irises. **Therefore, she could open her eyes anytime, and keeps them closed for an unknown reason. *When the player is crawling through Ballora Gallery, they must listen for her music, as the volume of the music helps the player know how close she is to them. *Even though Circus Baby instructs the player on how to avoid and speaks to Ballora, she is not present during Night 5, as shown by how Ennard kills the player instead of Ballora if they do not follow Circus Baby's instructions. *Ballora seems to be the most aggressive out of the group of animatronics. *Ballora makes an attempt on the player's life a total of 4 times in 3 different scenarios. * Ballora can be seen dancing in the dark while the player is crawling through the Ballora Gallery. It can be seen here. * If you listen carefully, you can hear Ballora singing when crawling through Ballora Gallery. * Ballora is voiced by Michella Moss. * Ballora is an animatronic that does not have a "Making Of" in the Extras. The other being Ennard, BidyBab and Minireena. * Ballora is one of the only animatronics in the series to be confirmed to be female, the others being Circus Baby, BidyBab, Bonnet, and any variants of Chica. *She is always seen on her toes, akin to a real ballerina. **Yet she is probably capable of standing on her feet fully; as in her jumpscare she is in a different angle. **Ballora's special feature, "Balance/Stability" as seen in the blueprint, helps her to stand perfectly without falling. **Ballora is one of the only animatronics in the game with a different jumpscare in the Custom Night, the other being Funtime Foxy ***Bidybab has been thought to have a different jumpscare, but it is only the lighting that is different *Ballora takes on Freddy's role during the Custom Night, attacking the player when the power is out, regardless if she is active on that night. *There is a glitch, if you go faster when you are already near the Breaker room. *There is a piece of metal that may come out of Ballora on Night 4, but its unknown where this is used during this. **This may be false though. Category:Animatronics